The Six Friends and Rizzurg
by Stella Lux
Summary: Minsa is heartbroken. Her brother is gone. What will come of it? A journey to avenge him with six friends, that's what! I don't own Redwall.
1. Chapter 1

It was supposed to be a happy day. A feast was being prepared. The Harvest Feast was a lovely time. The food, the friendship, the singing and dancing! The harvest itself was enjoyable enough, and helping in the kitchens was always fun.

It was supposed to be a happy day.

But fickle Dame Fortune had other plans.

Minsa the mousemaid sat in the orchard, her tearstained face and, shaking shoulders showing her mood. A sigh escaped her lips, and she began to sing.

"Though life does keep on moving,

Loved ones muddle through,

Sadness comes with a passing,

But there should be hope too.

A life was ended on this day,

Durran, a friend so true,

Killed by a fox so evil,

Taken from me and you.

He walks through peaceful hills and fields,

And hear me as I say,

'I will one day be with you,

In paradise, my final day."

Minsa leaned back against an apple tree, truly feeling the deep, penetrating sorrow that was her life at the moment. They had been in the kitchen, baking a large cake with the squirrelmaid Nikala and Perko the otter. She and Durran. Her beloved brother and best friend. Then, he had been killed. He met death on the edge of a silver scimitar.

Minsa ground her teeth together furiously. That scumbag fox! He had sneaked into the Abbey and wandered into the kitchen. Durran had been first to notice.

Right before her eyes, the fox cut down her brother, laughing insanely. Laughing! Nikala had been first to act. She had seized an oven paddle and landed the fox a good thwack. He had left the Abbey immediately.

Minsa sighed and gave her emotions full rein. Tears ran unchecked down her furry face, and her body shook with sobs. Nikala walked up unnoticed.

"Now, Minsa," said Nikala comfortingly. "There, there. Stop those tears."

Minsa answered shakily, "I d-didn't even g-get to s-say g-g-goodbye!" Nikala took out a handkerchief and gave it to her depressed friend.

"Minsa, shush now. Your brother is in a far better place now. One day, when your time comes, you will join him by the silent rivers and soft hills."

Minsa looked up and asked sadly, "You think I will?" Nikala helped her friend up and they started towards the Abbey. Her smile said it all.

"I know you will, Minsa. I know you will."


	2. Journey Begins

Minsa and Nikala walked into the beautiful Redwall Abbey, a place of prosperity and peace. Tea was starting, and the hardworking Abbeybeasts were all running inside for their share. The two Abbeymaids sat in seats next to Perko the otter, and they hedgehog friend Diggle. Feelings much better, Minsa grabbed some scones and a teacup.

"Slow down there, famine-face Minsa! Leave some food for the rest of us!" exclaimed Perko with a laugh. Minsa grinned and took another scone.

"Didn't you hear? Abbess Memphalina has called a rationing! We'll all get little food, to save up for winter. Starting tomorrow!" Minsa answered quickly, still grabbing all the food that came to paw.

"Blinkin' rationing? We'll all starve… The Abbess is a cad and a bounder!" Timran and Tamrin, twin hares, popped up behind Minsa. Nikala burst into laughter.

"Oh, you two! Minsa is just _kidding!_" Tamrin and Timran looked highly offended. "Forget about the Abbess! Minsa is the cad!" Tamrin said, without any real anger.

Diggle wondered at the two hares. They were cheerful and friendly, though gluttonous to a tailbob. The twins had been found wandering in Mossflower as babes. Since, they had lived at the Abbey. All they could remember was their names.

Minsa walked up to the Abbess. After a whispered conversation, Abbess Memphalina looked fearful. However, she stood up and cleared her throat. An immediate hush fell over the assembled Abbey creatures.

"Mousemaid Minsa has proposed…A team to follow the fox who kill her brother. Not only did he kill Durran, but he also stole the tapestry," Abbess Memphalina laid Martin's sword out on the table. It glistened with terrible beauty.

Minsa spoke out. "Martin appeared in a dream to me last night. He said these words,

Flyer of trees with parent, just one,

Otter who sees everything as fun,

Hedgehog who's siblings are many,

Mousemaid who's brother is gone.

My blade will she carry.

Twin's of the longears, similar in name,

And all will come back again.

Seek the fox, mouse brother's killer,

When they go over the sea,

Revenge the mousemaid will have,

Bring back the tapestry for me,"

The Abbeybeasts gaped in astonishment, as Perko burst into laughter. "Sounds fun, eh mate?" he asked, still chuckling. "A quest for the tapestry!"

Minsa instantly grinned. "Well there's the otter who sees everything as fun! Hmm, I'm the mousemaid who's brother is gone. Timran and Tamrin are the longear twins with similar names. But who are the hedgehog and flyer of trees?"

Diggle provided the answer. "Don't know about the flyer 'o trees, matey, but I'm the hedgehog who's siblings are many. A large portion of the Dibbuns are my siblings!"

Nikala put in her bit. "I'm the flyer of trees with one parent. My Dad died, remember? My Mom is my only parent, and treeflyers are squirrels!"

Abbess Memphalina clapped her paws. "So, my young beasts, tomorrow you will set forth on a quest!"

All six young Abbeydwellers answered as one.

"At first light!"


End file.
